A silver coronation
by chloemcg
Summary: Newly-wed Silver the hedgehog, in accordance to the rules of the Sol dimension, is about to become the king of the Sol dimension and doesn't feel ready. But then he is challenged by a familiar ghost of the past. Can he fit into his new role with Blaze and his friends helping him? Or will he allow his doubts and this threat to conquer him?
1. The big day

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sonic the hedgehog, they belong to SEGA and not me!**

**A silver coronation**

* * *

It was a nerve-wracking time for the soul dimension.

The whole kingdom of Sol was bustling and all manners of life came from all across the corners of the world (some even crossed from other zones) to attend the momentous occasion that was bound to go down in Mobian history:

The coronation day of Silver the hedgehog.

It was a day that had been a long time coming yet nobody could lie and say that they were not the tiniest bit anxious about the turnout and how this event would end up going. Everybody knew that Silver and his wife, Blaze, loved each other for a very long time and it could be said that breaths of relief had been drawn the instant the announcement came that the former was about to be crowned king of the Sol dimension.

Where was the king-to-be, though?

Well he was simply getting ready in his quarters...even though he was a nervous wreck.

Silver raised his glowing hand, using his Psychokinesis to levitate a nearby pale green cape towards himself and he then proceeded to start clipping it by the epaulettes to his shoulders.

For this event, he wore a rather dashing dark turquoise jacket that was made from the finest velvet and cotton materials to make it a comfortably snug fit. His golden futuristic anklets and bracelets had been nicely polished and gleamed in the streaks of sunlight that shone through the windows and, tied around his neck, hanging heavily from a small chain, was a platinum Pocket Watch that seemed to have been specially designed for him.

As he prepared himself, he started to contemplate as to what had brought him here.

Both himself and princess Blaze the cat had been fighting monsters relentlessly in the barren, fiery, flaming wasteland of a future for a long time together as partners and great friends —alas it was after they had accomplished their mission to save the future that Blaze had been forced to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to seal away Iblis, the accursed flames of disaster that ravaged the world, and she had disappeared from the plain of existence for awhile. It was by pure miracle that the two reunited whence Silver found her a few years later in her home in the dimension of Sol and learned of her royal heritage.

It was upon finding her that Silver knew that he couldn't lose her a second time and that was when he had proposed to her and —Silver aged 21 and Blaze, also aged 21— became her husband...alas that was when fate dealt another shock: It was apparently customary for the princess of the Sol dimension to become queen immediately after getting married, making Silver the potential King. The futuristic hedgie had always assumed it was the other way around.

But, of course, this arrangement didn't come without unfortunate controversy.

Silver was not of royal blood (or at least he was pretty sure he wasn't, being an orphan by birth made it more confusing) so lots of the citizens felt a tad anxious and even made downright bigoted and ignorant comments about it.

This quickly stopped, though, since whenever Blaze would turn to face the belligerent Mobians with a sharp fire burning in her eyes. Fur raised on the back of her neck, behind her head, her hair, the tips of each of her ears, and even the dark purple fur on the end her tail stood on end as she nonverbally threatened them to lay off of her husband.

The hedgehog closed his eyes and started to recall a conversation he'd had with Blaze a few nights prior...

* * *

_It was very late in the night._

_Silver had found himself unable to find sleep due to how much the stress was getting to him and so he decided to take a walk around to see if that could ease his thoughts somewhat and help him sleep. So far he didn't feel the least bit at ease, he just felt well and truly stuck with only thoughts of doubt and anxiety to keep him company at such a late hour. The hedgehog could do nothing else but meander thoughtlessly as he wandered down the castle hallway and quite honestly he did believe that he'd become lost in this labyrinth also known as one of the hundreds of castle corridors, however he couldn't quite bring himself to care at the minute as he just kept walking down the long, long halls of the tower that felt so cold and empty to him._

_With each step he would take, the sound of his bare feet plodding against the marble echoed through the corridors as he strolled along and he kept on walking until something caught his eye._

_He stopped and turned when he saw it._

_It was a photo...or much more like a royal family portrait._

_The portrait depicted a trio of Mobian cats, two adults and a little kitten; the kitten was easily recognisable by her lavender fur and her big golden/honey eyes and the red gem on her forehead. The female cat (probably the mother and queen) had fiery red fur with a purple tint to it and she had enchanting yet regal green eyes that could probably calm anyone whom were in distress. The male cat was tall and, like his wife, also took on a stature of regality but also of this firm yet kind-hearted nature that he clearly wore on his sleeve —he had purple/blue fur and he sported a grand beard that reached down to his rather broad chest._

_Silver had to guess that this was the portrait of the royal sovereigns before him._

_Blaze and her parents..._

_He couldn't help but take notice of the fact that Blaze seemed so cheerful and happy in the photo, so much unlike the level-headed and somewhat dry-humoured princess she is now -Silver wondered whether perhaps the responsibility of the Sol emeralds had sucked all the fun out of her over time...?_

_It would make sense._

_The Psychokinetic hedgie felt a sudden oncoming frustration grow within him. He reached over, took a piece of paper, crumpled it into his fist tightly, and then tossed it straight into the bin. He could almost feel tears prick at his eyes, tickling uncomfortably behind his connected eyeballs as he raised his gaze to the ceiling and cried out in loud annoyance and even louder anxiety._

_"ITS NO USE!"_

_"Silver?"_

_The hedgehog froze when he heard that voice._

_He knew who that voice belonged to._

_He whirled around to face the source of the voice and his suspicions were swiftly confirmed when he was instantly greeted by the sight of Blaze gracefully stepping up to him. Her fur had become scruffy and matted (probably due to fatigue) and she looked tired but Silver couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked regardless, she must have just woken up. Silver always thought that she was lovely, but he never had the nerve to tell her until he confessed his true feelings towards her._

_The pyrokinetic cat queen-to-be approached him with an expression of utmost patience and her golden brown eyes were sharpened with wisdom that came with years of being a guardian and a princess._

_She asked with a hint of agitation present in her voice, "What are you doing up?"_

_Silver felt guild jab him in the heart. Had he woken Blaze up? He didn't mean to! He hung his head in shame and smiled as best he could (even if his smirk came off as totally awkward) and he mumbled in embarrassment, "Ooh...did I wake you? Sorry..."_

_Blaze ignored her husband's mumbling and promptly raised an arm up to her face to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. She could easily tell that he was troubled —if the fact that he was awake at such a late hour and simply staring at her portraits wasn't enough of an indication of this then she doubted anything else would be. She tilted her head to one side and furrowed the ridge of her brows and a frown of concern formed upon her muzzle. She started to speak, speaking in that same no-nonsense tone she usually used when interrogating someone and probing their feelings._

_"Silver. Something is clearly the matter and I demand that you tell me what it is..." her yellow/brown eyes softened as she placed a hand on the light gray hedgehog's shoulder, "...I wish to help you in anyway I can, my dearest."_

_Silver felt his lungs deflate whilst he heaved the biggest sigh ever and gave a single nod of his head in consent. He knew that it would be pointless to even make an attempt at lying to Blaze since she could read him like an open book...plus, he couldn't resist that gleam in her eyes._

_"I...I just...do you think I'm worthy of being king, Blaze?" The silver-furred hedgehog inquired honestly, the words barely able to roll off of his tongue. He couldn't help but evade eye contact with the one he loved and heave a sigh so deep that it caused his lungs to deflate like saggy balloons, his mind wracked with naught but worry and concern of the titanic responsibility about to be dropped upon him like some sort of atomic bomb._

_Blaze eyed the portrait that her beau had been staring at previous to her arrival on the scene as she stepped forwards to stand alongside the love of her life and Silver frowned gently as he could have sworn that he saw a hint of nostalgia gleam in her eyes for a moment when she cast her eyes upon the image hanging on the wall —presumably a picture that depicted herself as a mere kitten with her parents._

_"What do you mean?" Asked the soon-to-be matriarch._

_Silver proceeded to ask in a stressed out manner._

_"I grew up in an orphanage without any family to call my own, I was a loner, I fought flame monsters in an apocalyptic future and I have no qualities that would make me a good leader! What in Solaris' name makes anybody think that this rule is a good one, how am I supposed to be a good—!?"_

_Blaze cut his rambling off and leaned forwards and kissed Silver on the lips, leaving the latter dumbfounded as he stood still like a statue. His spinal cord felt rigid and he found that he was glued in place; he couldn't move but he didn't mind because he loved it when the lavender-furred kissed him. It made him feel like all the bad things just didn't matter anymore and all that mattered was the two of them and it made Silver's hesitation dissipate very slightly._

_It took a solid minute until Blaze finally drew back and started to speak to her lover in a stern yet compassionate tone._

_"You are stronger then you believe yourself to be, you need to start realising that. I understand that you are nervous you need to get it into your head that you aren't alone."_

_Silver and Blaze shared a short silent moment as they stared at each other; the former let the pyrokinetic cat's sink into his mind as he thought about it, he had Blaze as his guide and he was happy to hear that she was still guiding him...however he couldn't stop stewing in his own thoughts. He had to be a good king and he still had no idea what it would be like to rule, or even lead._

_The moment was cut short when Blaze yawned tiredly._

_Silver couldn't help but smirk._

_"Looks like it's time for you to return to your cat nap."_

_Blaze just nodded sleepily, an exhausted smile plastered on her muzzle. When she got tired she got tired quickly and it was rather sweet, especially since she could fall asleep the instant her eyelids started to droop. She sighed softly as she leaned in and buried her face into the crook of his neck and started to nuzzle him affectionately, her purring loudly._

_Silver chuckled softly and stroked the top of the queen-to-be's head, minding her long plumes of "hair" as he rubbed her head lovingly. Then he kissed her head as Blaze then started to lumber back down the hallway with a slight slouch in her posture, clearly yearning to go back to sleep and to drown in the blissful relaxation._

_The futuristic hedgehog watched as his wife left the scene with a soft smile before he turned back to look at the portrait with only his thoughts to keep him company now._

* * *

The memory of that night echoed throughout the telekinetic hedgehog's mind.

He couldn't help but feel his spine tremble when he started to wonder whether Blaze was wrong. She was very clever and he never doubted her word nor her judgement before, but he didn't know whether he could rule a whole kingdom. He'd spent his whole entire life fighting a flame monster whom ravaged his home world since before he'd been born and he had never been dealt with such a huge responsibility before!

He shook his head, his five hair pieces swaying with the movement.

He couldn't do this!

"Heeeey, there's the future king of the Sol dimension!" A carefree voice caused Silver to perk his head in surprise.

Silver didn't say anything, he just hung his head low and kept his eyes glued on his lap as he just thought. He knew he was being petty and shouldn't have kept thinking of it but he couldn't help it. Him? Being a king? He just didn't feel like the right person for the job. Sure, he loved Blaze and this was the only way he could be with her and she clearly believed that he would be a good king, but those doubts just nibbled away at him.

He glanced over at Sonic momentarily and then back to his lap.

Sonic noticed this and smiled knowingly. The hero of Mobius had to come over from the other dimension with the others (including his wife, Amy Rose) and, being that he was sort of a leader in his heroic group of friends, could kind of seeing where his friend was coming from. He kind of sympathised with him and knew that he needed a friend to support him. He knew that Silver could do this, he just needed some friendly encouragement. Silver might have tried to kill him a few times but he had forgiven him for it years ago.

The blue hedgehog strolled on over to the king-to-be with his emerald eyes as soft as the sea.

"Nervous about your coronation?"

Silver ignored him again.

A few tense moments passed by and took a couple more moments until the ice was broken.

"I don't think I can do this, Sonic..." Silver admitted with a shameful undertone.

Sonic smiled encouragingly whilst he placed a hand on Silver's shoulder. "Well, you'd have Blaze to help you."

Silver shook his head, exasperated; the hero of Mobius just didn't get it!

"S-Sonic, I've never run a kingdom before!"

Silver's eyes were wide as he started to hyperventilate, his lungs feeling like they were about to burst. He couldn't help but feel as though the whole world was about to come crashing down on him and he was so nervous that he couldn't prevent his hands from trembling. His fingertips wouldn't stop tingling either. He was petrified and he was unsure about all of this since (again) he was afraid of bringing the kingdom of Sol to ruin and destruction. Unlike his wife, he had zero Royal training and he wasn't prepared for any of this.

Just what chance could he have?

His ears flattened and his eyelids drooped sadly over yellow/golden pools as he slunk off into a corner and sat down on a nearby stool to gaze out the window, seeming depressed and down-hearted; Silver lowered his posture, started to slouch and rested both fists against his cheeks.

He gazed out of the window to look over the city outside.

The skies were blue and cloudless and the gentle roars of the ocean waves were audible even through the window, the platinum city stood tall and proud against the watery background. When Silver glanced downwards, he noticed that down below there were several cartridges parked out there and several of the townsfolk were coming in streams.

The futuristic hedgehog's heart sunk into his stomach when he thought of the Royal crown resting atop his head, it didn't belong on his head, there were so many better choices for the throne than him. He hung his head and moved his hands from his cheeks to cover his face.

"I just can't rule a nation, I'm not "kingly" material. I'll just let everyone down..."

Sonic sighed, his own ears flattening against his head. He felt bad for the younger hedgehog and couldn't help but realise that he was being forced to shoulder a lot of responsibility as a requirement to be with the one he loved. That must've sucked so hard. But he refused to let the younger hedgehog just give in to his own fears and outright give up, he just couldn't let that happen!

Besides it seemed that Silver was forgetting one big thing.

The blue speedster smiled softly as he walked over to the soon-to-be-crowned-hedgehog and placed his gloved hand back on his shoulder in a brotherly manner. He felt Silver's posture tensing beneath his grasp and watched Silver's ear flick into a swift upwards motion and Sonic's emerald green eyes glimmering with emotion as he closed them, exhumed a deep-throated exhale and shook his head.

"Silv. I know nothing about royalty or anything, except for being King Arthur in a story book once, but I do know that a leader protects his people and you've spent your whole life protecting the people of the future."

The blue blur spoke with a compassionate and level-headed tone of voice, a tone someone would never even dream of hearing out of the mouth of someone like the fastest thing alive. Then he jerked a thumb over his shoulder to point to the others stood by the door for emphasis and smirked.

"And besides, you've got plenty of friends to help ya—" Sonic gave the younger hedgehog a big thumbs up whilst an encouraging grin appeared on his peach muzzle, "—and I _know_ that you and Blaze will rule this dimension in the coolest way possible!"

Silver remained silent, still unsure.

Sonic saw the doubt lingering on the platinum-furred hedgehog's face and frowned.

"Silver. Tell me. What do you think being a king means?"

Silver thought about that question, he had been so worried about his upcoming role that he hadn't truly thought about the responsibility and what his new title of king really had meant...or, at least, what he thought it meant...and the positive things that accompanied such a role.

"It...It means taking care of and protecting your people, d-d-doesn't it...?" He asked, softly.

Sonic nodded seriously.

"Right. Being a hero is about protecting those you care about, and I'm pretty sure that rule applies to kings too!"

Sonic continued, his voice somewhat soothing yet it carried a firm undertone, "Kid...I'm not gonna lie —this will be hard, you will make a mistake every once in a while, and things will get stressful...but there will always be people there to help ya. Blaze will help you, _we _will help you! You gotta shake off your nervousness and be the king that everybody knows ya can be."

The two male hedgehogs just looked at each other, letting the intensity and power of Sonic's words sink in like a rock in water. Silver heaved a deep, deep breath in as he readjusted the cape he was wearing and he felt his confidence return a bit, Sonic was correct. He couldn't keep being cowardly and he needed to steel himself. He needed to do this...for Blaze, and (while he was still unsure of actually becoming a king) he didn't want to let her or the kingdom down.

The hedgehogs both shared that silent moment of friendship.

Silver managed a tiny heartfelt smile as he felt a little comforted by Sonic's words...or he was until he recalled what Sonic had called him moments earlier. He narrowed his eyes slightly (in mock anger) and proceeded to push the slightly-older blue hedgehog to one side using his psychokinesis, thus eliciting a loud burst of laughter from the blue speedster.

"Hey, hang on a minute! What did you just call me!? I'm 21!"

* * *

**A/N: Heres the first chapter, I always wondered what if Silver became king while Blaze became his queen. ****This three-parter fic is the result! I ****hope to get the next chapter out soon.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Chloemcg **


	2. The coronation attempt

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sonic the hedgehog, they belong to SEGA and not me!**

**A silver coronation**

* * *

The royal palace was growing more and more lively as time went on.

The great audience hall in where the royal coronation was to take place was bustling and quite lively.

The hall was at the bottom floor of the Sol palace where not only special events took place but it was also where the monarchs held audience with their subjects about massive crisis. The room had big ivory walls and marble floors that were so clean that you could see your own reflection in it, the architectural structure was grand and had ginormous, flame-like shapes sculpted and carved into the walls that could almost touch the ceiling. The only windows in the room were a pair of huge stain glass windows that were behind the altar, where the thrones were, at the end of the room.

It looked fairly grand.

Both the citizens of the Sol dimension and some of the heroes of Mobius sat in the hall, seated and chatting amongst themselves as they awaited the time for Silver the hedgehog and Blaze the cat to get crowned. They seemed excited and most were formally dressed (even Shadow, whom didn't seem very pleased to be present) for the occasion. Marine the raccoon (now a captain/world traveller) was also there for the occasion.

As everyone talked to each other, waiting patiently for the time to arrive, they wondered whether Silver and Blazes would be good monarchs together?

Silver's heart pounded hard in his chest.

This was it...

"R-Remember what Sonic said..." He thought to himself, "...j-j-just remember what Sonic said..."

Silver quaked in his boots as he strode anxiously down the aisle, trying his best not to let his anxiety show itself. His turquoise cape billowed perpetually in the nonexistent wind behind him as he strolled down the altar where a priest awaited him with the royal crown sat on a pedestal beside him. The crown was made from silver, but it was a few touches darker than his own fur and it glinted in the sunlight that beamed through the stain glass windows, he still couldn't believe that very soon that very crown was going to be placed upon his brow.

It felt so...surreal.

He tried his best to wear a look of confidence.

He could feel all eyes on him as he walked down the aisle and it made him feel ultimately uncomfortable as he slowly made his way down to where his wife and the priest awaited him. He felt a violent tremor tremble down his spinal chord and the fur on his legs, the back of his head, the fur on his ears and even his five hair pieces stood on end.

It felt like an eternity but he stood right next to Blaze, whom could sense he was nervous.

She proceeded to grab his hand and then squeeze it for reassurance.

That was when the royal priest, an anthropomorphic cassowary who had violet/indigo feathers with a gray curved beak. He also had a waddle drooping from his chin —kind of like a goatee. He was dressed in pure white robes and a small hat that was perched upright atop his head. He had large wrinkles surrounding his sapphire blue eyes and a gray tint colouring his feathers, signifying his old age.

This priest had been the royal coroner for generations.

He was wise and humble, but a bit judgemental.

The elder meandered over towards a small pedestal, which had a special crystallised scepter laying vertically on top of it.

It glinted and sparkled in the sunlight that shone through the large stain glass window and it reflected a rainbow of colours against the walls and floors in a dazzling array. The staff had this aura of power and authority due to the royal monarchs previously whom wielded it.

The priest smiled warmly as he sauntered over and handed over the Jeweled scepter, the same one that Blaze's royal family had guarded for centuries.

Blaze took the Jeweled scepter and she made sure to hold it tight as she felt the power of her ancestors before her flow through the cane. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as her eyes became misty and a nostalgic smile crossed her muzzle as she recalled the wisdom of her parents back when she was only a kitten.

The fiery cat felt her eyes well up and smiled as she turned to face the priest who had a proud smile worn upon his beak. He took one of the two crowns and gently lowered it so it could sit proudly on top of her head. Blaze smiled fondly up at the crown sat upon her brow and then held the Jeweled scepter up high into the air, causing everyone to erupt into cheers and break into a humongous round of applause.

The priest cassowary felt a smile spread across his beak.

"By the power vested in the Sol emeralds and myself, I now pronounce you as the new queen of the Sol dimension!" He exclaimed aloud.

Everyone cheered louder as they celebrated Blaze receiving the crown that was worn by her own mother before her. The lavender furred feline had an expression upon her face that could easily be described as the total epitome of joy as she meandered over to take a seat on the queens throne but she listened carefully as it was time for her husband to have her father's crown bequeathed unto to him.

The newly-crowned Queen was reminded of her late father every time she saw that crown and, while it did cause this sadness to tint her soul, she tried not to let it bother her too much. Her father was probably proud of her, as was her mother.

Silver was next and it was blatantly obvious that the elderly cassowary wasn't as enthused about crowning a mere commoner.

The platinum hedgie felt uneasy and he could feel the fur covering his body stand up and a small droplet of sweat started to slide down one of his double back quills, making his anxiety really obvious. His chest fluff bristled and he started to tremble a bit, but he bit his lower lip to keep control of himself and try and fight the urge to stand up and run out of the hall.

He felt as though the room itself was trying to crush him.

That was when he glanced over at Blaze who just nodded at him with a supportive glint in her amber eyes and then, after a moment or so, then she lowered herself subtly towards the ground as though gesturing for him to do the same. He followed her lead, trying to calm his heavy pants, and he blinked in an unusual mix of perplex confusion as well as felt a frown form on his tan muzzle.

Should he do that too?

"Bow your head." Said the priest, in more of a demand then an instruction. He seemed to want to add some venomous insult but decided against it due to the fact that he was receiving a very dark scowl from Blaze —if looks could kill then he was sure that she could have made him combust into flames on the spot with her fiery yet piercing gaze.

He gently grabbed the crown from the pedestal next to him and held it over Silver's head.

Silver tried his best to obey the command, however he felt as every single muscle seemed to betray him at that instant. He cursed himself inwardly for his unprofessionalism. He still made the attempt, though, and shakily forced himself to drop down on one knee whilst he bowed his head as respectfully as he could. He swallowed hard as he lifted his gaze and watched the crown, his fur standing on end as it was held above his head.

Apparently this crown originally belonged to Blaze's father, and he knew that since this crown was being bequeathed to him that he needed to take great care of it.

He tried to swallow a large marble of a lump that had formed in his throat.

This was it.

He was about to be crowned king.

The futuristic, psychokinetic hedgehog watched with anticipation as the crown was beginning to be lowered on top of his head and he felt sweat of nervousness start to slide down his face. He could feel the colour drain from his muzzle as he took a calming exhale and closed his eyes to try and prepare himself because he didn't want to show a hint of his major anxiety.

Those doubts from earlier once again started to whirl around and around inside his head.

Would he be a good king?

He could have sworn that the crown was _almost _touching his head when the ceremony took a dramatic turn.

But that was when a huge boom shook the castle.

Everyone stood up from their respective seats as the ground shook and rumbled beneath their feet, they tried desperately to keep themselves steady and on their feet to avoid falling over. It was hard but a majority of them (including the Mobians, especially the ones who could fly) was able to keep themselves from tumbling to the ground. Some of the other citizens, though, weren't so lucky as they toppled over and helplessly flopped about like fishes out of water, not even the priest could keep himself from falling over due to the tremors.

Silver and Blaze scrambled to their feet, the former using his own psychokinesis on both himself and the newly-crowned queen to prevent themselves from falling too.

The anthropomorphic platinum-furred hedgehog and lavender-furred cat quickly snapped their heads to face several directions to try and get a glimpse at what was causing this sudden bout of mayhem.

That was when lava started to flow into the audience room, causing the civilians to cry out in fear as the ones who fell scrambled to try and get back up and tried to scurry towards the doors to avoid the blazing hot substance.

But, neither Silver nor Blaze could help but find the feel of this lava...familiar.

It was as though they had encountered it before.

Instinctively, the couple got into their battle stances as they prepared themselves to fight.

They kept surveying their surroundings until they found not only where the lava was flowing through from but also where this strange party-crasher was making his presence known.

Both Silver and Blaze turned to face the apparent threat —Silver with his hands and body glowing a bright turquoise as he prepared a psychokinetic attack and Blaze with jets of bright orange flames jetting from the palms of her hands. They weren't expecting anything like this to happen...however their hearts dropped to the floor simultaneously when they laid their eyes upon the beast that had laid waste to the castle.

The hedgehog/cat couple's eyes widened as all the colour drained from their muzzles respectively.

There was no mistaking what they were seeing...but this just couldn't be true!

It was the "Flames of disaster".

Also known as Iblis.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of "A Silver coronation" and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I even added the jewelled scepter from Sonic Rush adventure in here!**

**Don't forget to fave and review.**

**-Chloemcg **


	3. The true meaning of a king

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sonic the hedgehog, they belong to SEGA and not me!**

**A silver coronation**

* * *

It was all a horrific situation.

Silver and Blaze felt as though they couldn't breathe, memories of their trauma brought on by Iblis and his cursed flames flooded through their minds like a ginormous tsunami. Neither one of the two could control themselves as they trembled violently and they found they couldn't take their gazes off of the giant beast threatening to destroy their home.

Their minds were racing.

How was this possible? Blaze had sealed Iblis inside of her soul using the chaos emerald! This shouldn't be possible! How could Iblis have returned? And why now!?

It felt as though gravity itself was trying to crush their lungs.

Their eyes had never been wider as they stared at the beast in horror, at was if their worst nightmare was right there in front of them. The beast wasn't as big as when they had first encountered it but it was still big as it burst it's huge reptilian-like, volcanic head. It looked more like some sort of giant lizard made entirely out of lava, rock and magma.

There was no mistaking what was going on here but it was all so unbelievable.

The husband and wife duo were froze on the spot as they stared up at the beast in pure terror, their muzzles were pale as they felt the colour drain from their faces.

Iblis, their old enemy, had reappeared...!

Silver wrapped his arms around Blaze while Blaze wrapped her arms around Silver as they tried their best not to let their fear show.

Blaze didn't look anywhere near as scared as he did (probably due to the fact that she was better at hiding her emotions) but her eyes betrayed the true extent to her horror. Thanks to the beast's presence, the floor started to rumble to the point where not only fragments of the architecture had come loose and had fallen to the ground but also that the new queen was seriously afraid that a fissure would open up in the ground and cause everyone to fall in.

Then, as if to snap everyone out of their states of shock-induced paralysis, the fiery entity raised its head and let out a loud and thunderous roar while flames violently plumed out from the ground.

Blaze, pulling herself out of her daze, was quick to snap her fingers to swiftly extinguish the flames and using her own power over the flames to counteract the ones created by Iblis. Even though she had trouble controlling certain fires (like Iblis', for example) she still had trained a load more since then and had even discovered that she could extinguish them and control them better then when she was a fourteen year old.

Everyone watched in awe as the flames died down, but then they shakily glanced back up at the creature threatening their lives right now.

The beast snarled from the very bottom of its throat and narrowed its glowing, fiery orbs for eyes at the audience. Even though it was made from rock and molten lava and was twisted and shaped to look like some kind of giant beast with a caiman-shaped head with lava dripping from its mouth like spit dribbling from its rocky jaw, it had the body of some sort of god and that imbued pure terror within everyone except the heroes of Mobius (whom just watched in pure shock) and the royal couple (whom just felt a bit less frightened then everyone else).

Everyone shook and trembled with terror and fear, not daring to move a muscle.

That was when this new form of Iblis raised its head and let out an ear-piercing roar.

It made everyone duck down to cover their ears in an attempt to drown out the awful sounds that made the ground quake even more then it ever had before. The floor of the castle and the walls started to crack and shake more, too, and it made more of the ceiling start to collapse above them. Chunks of the polished ceiling broke apart and tumbled to the ground, hitting some of the audience (including Shadow) on the head.

That was when something else happened.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion as the the monster set its sights on the audience.

Iblis started to extend its volcanic arm towards a small group of the people living in Sol and started to make aggressive gestures and sounds down at them all. The group had clustered together for security, a small child included, and Blaze instantly pried herself out of Silver's embrace and threw herself in front of the small koala and the group.

Silver felt his heart drop to his feet and he froze in pure terror, watching with shrunken pupils filled with fear as his wife broke out of his protective embrace and he observed as she dashed over towards the townsfolk with a speed that could have rivalled with Sonic's. His tan muzzle paled and he extended his hand out towards her and cried out before he could stop himself.

"BLAAAAZE! COME BACK!"

Blaze didn't seem to hear him as she threw herself at the front of the endangered group and used one swift movement as she gathered the terrified cub up into her arms and held him close to her chest in a protective manner.

The other adults cowered beneath the huge clawed hand and were too paralysed with fear to move a muscle but had beforehand moved closer to assist their queen.

Blaze barely had enough time to glance back over her shoulder with wide, horrified eyes as the hand came closer to crushing her —she didn't even have enough time to summon her flames, especially since that took time and concentration and her mindset was nowhere near tempered enough. Instinctively she just closed her eyes to brace herself for the end.

...Only to realise that no harm had befallen her nor the child she was cradling in her arms.

She peeled open her eyes reluctantly but let out a stunned gasp at what she saw.

Silver growled, grinding his teeth into fangs as he held out the palm of his hand and stood defensively in front of Blaze and some of the other crowd goers. A teal glow was surrounding him as he used a protective force field to protect his wife and his people. This phantom of his past wasn't going to continue haunting him and, most importantly, he wasn't going to allow it to threaten the lives of his new subjects.

"STAY BACK!"

He strained whilst using his Psychokinesis as he had both hands stretched out in front of him.

Silver looked back at Blaze, a stern glint in his eyes.

"I lost you once, Blaze, I refuse to lose you again!"

"Silver..." Blaze murmured softly, eyes watering with tears of emotion.

Silver narrowed his eyes at the beast glowering back down at him. He stuffed all of his previous anxiety deep down because he couldn't even let his anxiety get in the way here, he felt his heart throbbing hard in his chest. Iblis had backed off a bit when the hedgehog had intervened, but wasn't going to tolerate having its vengeance disturbed.

Iblis hissed angrily at the futuristic hedgie and gave a primal shriek of rage and fury as it focused its sight on the small powerful hedgehog. It inhaled before it blew flames out of its mouth and the huge plumes of fire headed right towards him. Thankfully, the fire missed him thanks to him protecting himself and spread apart as the flood of flames narrowly avoid him.

Silver took this moment to try and get the others safe, not even realising that a side of him had suddenly been unleashed.

"Sonic! Get everyone out of the castle where it's safe!" He exclaimed, effort underlying in his tone as he looked back at the blue speedster stood behind him the which Sonic nodded and proceeded to use his speed to dash back and forth through the room and then he added, sparing a quick glance over to the other visiting Mobians, "You guys help Sonic with anyone he can't reach!"

The others nodded and rushed about to help Sonic and do as the futuristic hedgehog told them.

Silver continued trying to fight off the beast.

Silver kept his stance strong as he kept his palms outstretched and gnashed his fangs even tighter, the friction between his teeth practically causing sparks to fly out of his mouth. He felt his brow crease as he tightened his face whilst he strained his mind as much as possible.

He had to protect her!

He had to protect them...!

"GRAAAAAH!" He cried out, his voice giving out as he yelled.

**"I can sensssse your uneassse...letssss ssseee if I can snap that sssssensitive mind of yours when I kill your wife..." **Iblis hissed, his words echoing through his mind, **"KING SSSsssilver!"**

Silver, for a split instant, faltered with his mind racing like 100 thousand miles an hour. He felt as though his mind had received a huge smack as he could only focus on that same serpent-like hiss of a voice that bounced around in his head, trying to make him lower his defences —both mental and physical.

Iblis could speak...?!

Since when!?

But then pure rage took over his stunned shock and he steeled his mind, letting the confusion roll over him like an ocean wave. It didn't matter whether Iblis could speak or not, he needed to focus on the here and now. He silently seethed where he stood and snarled as even his quills raised to signify his fury outwards as he breathed in and out. He lowered his hands to his sides and curled them into tight fists.

He wouldn't let anyone get away with threatening those he loved.

Silver, face contorting with pure rage, marched towards the huge fiery monster.

"You wreck my coronation, try and burn my kingdom, scare my friends, threaten my wife and you try and harm my subjects! NO MORE!"

He cried out, eyes narrowing dangerously as he strode slowly towards the dragon-like beast made entirely out of inferno.

"A TRUE KING IS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIS SUBJECTS AND, AS KING, I WILL PROTECT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Silver's whole body started to glow a bright and magnificent turquoise colour until it engulfed his entire being, he thrust his hand fourth and the ringlet markings emblazoned upon the palm of his gloved hand matching that same colour started to become the source of that same intense glow, which only seemed to have an even stronger glow as the seconds passed. That same turquoise colour seemed to even leak from his golden/yellow irises as he spoke in a powerful shout.

His power was only amplifying his words.

"THAT. IS. A. PROMISE!"

He didn't realise it but everyone in the room had stopped to stare at Silver's epic, awesome moment and observed intently —the priest was especially stunned by the meek and nervous hedgehog turning into a stoic and fearless leader when the time called for it, he wore a gobsmacked expression upon his feathery face as he, too, stared wide-eyed at the spectacle unfolding before his very eyes.

That was when the fiery monster moved to attack once more, but only for Silver to call over to someone to his far right.

"BLAZE, NOW!" He cried.

Nobody had noticed it until now but Blaze, during all of Silver's awesome stand-offish speech, had stealthily moved to one side of the audience hall to collect the Sol emeralds and had moved towards the beast with quick precision, almost appearing as stoic as her husband was moments before. Without another word, Blaze had turned out to have grabbed the Jewelled Septer and hoisted it high into the air, watching the royal artefact glow powerfully and simultaneously with the Sol emeralds that were also carefully bundled in one of her arms.

Her "bunches" turned into flames of power as her lilac fur turned from its pale purple colour to a hot pink.

Blaze performed an electric-slide to get closer to both her husband and the monster he was fighting.

The emeralds collectively glowed and lifted up into the air, out of the queen's protective hold.

Everyone watched as the Sol emeralds all raised high into the air, still glowing ever brighter with a near blinding radiance. Everyone flinched because of the brightness of the shine coming off of the emeralds power —it was becoming brighter still. Everyone tried to shield their eyes from how bright the intensity of the emeralds aura.

That was when the fiery beast known as Iblis started to be sucked into the collection of emeralds, each one of them absorbing fragments of the beast into themselves.

The fiery monster roared in pain as the fires and the volcanic lava started to be swept away like dirt being washed off with water.

Everyone watched as Silver clenched his eyes shut and used his glowing hands to squish and crumple some invisible force together and this made Iblis give out more outcries of pain and anger. As the hedgehog kept focusing all his power and energy on subduing the fiery monster that haunted his past for far too long, everyone's eyes widened to the point where it appeared that their eyes would fall out of their sockets.

Blaze and Silver's collaborative efforts amazed everyone in the room as eventually Iblis had shrunk down to size and was able to be contained in the Sol emeralds.

A long silence fell over everyone in the room.

What in the name of Mobius had just happened?

It was mind boggling to the point of insanity!

Silver fell to his knees in exhaustion, panting and breathing heavily to regain his energy. He hadn't expected to use so much of his energy in one go like that and he didn't know that he could use that much power to begin with. He shakily glanced down at his hands in pure amazement and wonderment, wondering if that power had been within him all along...? He tried to regulate his breathing and get fresh and cool oxygen back into his lungs, his head was spinning as if he had just been on a rollercoaster.

He hadn't expected such a rush of adrenaline like that...!

Blaze had a look of pure shock as she returned to her normal form, she noticed Silver collapse and seemed both shocked and startled by seeing her husband so frail.

He hadn't even noticed that Blaze had rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him whilst muttering some comforting words in his ear that he couldn't quite hear, thanks to the buzzing in his mind. Blaze closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek against his in a loving manner and then kissed it, tears trailing down her muzzle with her eyes shut to prevent anymore tears from falling.

Silver finally opened his eyes and looked over at his lover and smiled lovingly at her, still panting heavily as he placed his trembling hand atop hers. He tried his best to pick up his expression to try and give the love of his life some reassurance, but the exhaustion made even this simple of a task difficult. He patted her hand feebly yet soothingly.

"I promise to never leave you as long as you never leave me..." He whispered softly yet breathlessly.

Blaze sniffled, trying to blink back more tears, and smiled warmly at her husband.

"...I promise, Silver."

That was when Blaze proceeded to glomp the hedgehog and her lips crashed against his, Silver closed his eyes again as he returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as the two shared a passionate kiss. Her tail swished enthusiastically and she could feel the corners of her lips turn upwards as she still hung from Silver's lips.

Everyone watched as the two shared this tender, loving moment.

It took a while for Silver to regain his energy and for everyone to evacuate from the crumbling castle and leave to stand below the balcony so they didn't fall into the large cracks in the flooring and get hurt. The townspeople of the Sol kingdom, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Tails and everyone else had ventured out the door and went to go and stand below the royal balcony where Silver and Blaze were to stand and greet their subjects after being newly-crowned —another Sol kingdom royalty custom.

The only ones who stayed in the broken and left-in-shambles audience room were Silver, Blaze and the priest.

The priest wore a nicer and much more pleasant smile on his beak as he proceeded his attempt to lower the crown on his head for the second time today. He stood over the hedgehog, whom had his head bowed once again, but more out of exhaustion than a necessity to be polite. He sat on his knees and smiled softly, feeling way more confident then he did earlier. He kept himself sat upright, even though it was difficult for him right now.

The priest declared, finally placing the crown on the futuristic hedgie's head, "By the power vested in me and the Sol emeralds, I now pronounce you, Silver Venice the hedgehog, the new king of Sol."

**"LONG LIVE THE KING!" "LONG LIVE THE KING!" "LONG LIVE THE KING!"**

The entire crowd outside cheered, raising their fists high in the air as they watched their newly-crowned monarchs step out on to the upper balcony. Silver had to lean on Blaze a bit for support but still sported his new crown really well as it sat proudly upon his brow. It gleamed like gold in the sunlight as both the new king and queen of Sol presented themselves to their cheering subjects.

Silver just smiled and waved as best as he could.

He didn't feel quite comfortable with being treated like a celebrity but he supposed he would have to get used to it from now on. This was simply one of the perks that came with being a king, after all...right?

He tried not to let the blush raising to his muzzle show, but was failing miserably as he kept waving down to the cheering folk below him. He even saw Sonic nodding up at him whilst giving him a thumbs up that basically dripped with the words that said "I told you so", even giving the biggest self-satisfied smirk in the history of the universe.

Silver did a swift side-gaze, still smiling and waving.

"...Blaze?"

Blaze looked over at her lover and tilted her head a bit in confusion.

"Hmm?"

"We'll do this together, right? You and me can do this? Rule together?"

Blaze smiled softly and nodded her head, then she leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek in a reassuring way. It was clear she was trying to quell her husband's fears and, admittedly, it was working as Silver managed to smile weakly at her.

"Of course, Silver..."

Silver and Blaze gave each other a quick kiss and nuzzled each other.

They were going to start running a kingdom together and, while they both knew that they would have challenges, they would always help and rely on each other and if one of them fell the other would help them get back on their feet and on track. They would even have their friends to help them, plus Silver had already proven himself a great leader.

They would be strong.

* * *

**A/N: Heres the new and last chapter of this story, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**And I also hope you like the Silvaze sprinkled in there.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**-Chloemcg **


End file.
